Greta's Revenge
by Lollipop456
Summary: When Greta, the daughter of Gaston, decides to take her revenge on Mal and Ben's infant son; the couple must work together to break the curse and to keep their kingdom from falling into distrust and chaos.
1. Chapter 1

There was no doubt that Dizzy's Dyes and Dos was the hottest new salon in Auradon; despite being only fourteen, Dizzy Tremaine was the stylist to go to if anybody in the kingdom wanted the latest haircut. It was a rather slow day, however, since everyone was at the castle to attend the presentation of Prince Benjamin II. Dizzy was in half asleep behind the desk when she heard the familiar sound of the bell above the door. Popping up quickly, Dizzy stepped from behind the desk and went to the front of the salon to greet her customer.

"Greta? Is that you?" Dizzy asked.

Standing at the door was Greta, daughter of Gaston and younger sister to Gil, with the hide of a wolf draped over her shoulders and a rifle in her hand.

"Good morning, Dizzy. Just thought I'd come in for a quick wash." Greta said.

"S-Sure. So, you've been hunting?"

"Yeah. Auradon has great game. I've got some foxes and rabbits in my cart outside. Care to buy?"

Dizzy folded her arms. "You know the rules, Greta. VKs aren't allowed to sell anything for the first year of their stay."

"Come on. It's not like I've got potions or anything. Besides, I'm not really interested in following any rules made by the son of an animal."

Greta dropped her rifle and hide to the floor and sat in one of the chairs. "I don't even want to go to that dumb presentation."

"Still sore about not getting an invite?"

Greta rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Who would be stupid enough to get upset over missing a party?"

"I thought you had today you had the VKR?"

"I did. I hate that stupid rehab program; I went to see the old fart Merlin to clean up his cottage."

Dizzy gasped. "You met Merlin? What was he like? Was there any floating teapots or books?"

"Why do you even care?" Greta leaned back into the sink.

"You may not be happy about going to Auradon Prep, Greta, but I am. I hated it on the Isle, and to come here to Auradon and meet heroes like Merlin, or Fairy Godmother, or even Belle-"

Dizzy gasped when Greta pulled her knife from her belt.

"Don't finish that sentence, Diz." Greta warned.

Dizzy swallowed hard and nodded. Greta sighed and placed her knife back in her belt, and then started to giggle.

"I was just messing with you, Dizzy. You know I wouldn't hurt you."

Dizzy gave a nervous smile. "R-Right, I know that."

Greta eyed the shampoo shelf which automatically caught the nervous Dizzy's attention.

"Is something wrong?"

"You don't have my favorite shampoo. Are you all out?"

"Oh, right. I totally forgot. Just let me check in back."

Dizzy ran to the back of the salon to check the storage area. After being sure that Dizzy was out of sight, Greta sat up quickly and took a small vial with a blue liquid inside.

"Bottoms up." Greta whispered as she downed the liquid.

Dizzy returned with a bottle of shampoo and Greta quickly hid the vial. Dizzy placed the shampoo bottle on the table and then ran water into the sink.

"Sorry about all the dirt, Diz. You know how I love the hunt. The smell of the trees, the snap of the twig, the boom from the rifle." Greta sighed and leaned further into the sink. "The smell of the blood from a fresh kill. It's the one good thing about Auradon."

Dizzy said nothing, only nodded and smiled. Her shaking hands scrubbed vigorously at Greta's scalp.

"Gilly isn't one for hunting. Not that he could anyway. He doesn't have half a brain in that tiny head of his. He'd end up shooting off his own foot."

"What about Gaston?" Dizzy asked.

"Daddy? Dizzy, I know you haven't seen him for awhile but Daddy isn't the man he was. He's put on fifty pounds, all from drinking barrels and barrels of ale a day. He cries himself to sleep at night, and when he's had enough to drink, the things he says. How he should have had Belle, how he only married my mother because she looked like her. That's one thing Daddy and Gilly have in common, you know? No backbone. No taste for blood. No desire to go after what is rightfully theirs. Diz, you want to know a secret?"

"I guess." Dizzy's voice quaked as she spoke.

"Come closer and I'll whisper it to you."

Dizzy stepped around the sink and leaned over Greta, who suddenly seized her wrist in a vice grip.

"I've never been a Daddy's girl." Greta whispered.

Dizzy looked down at her arm and saw it was starting to glow a bright blue color. Seconds later, she was unconscious as the glow spread to her whole body. Greta stood and squatted next to Dizzy.

"Don't worry, Diz. You'll be awake soon. I just needed a free pass."

Greta's body suddenly morphed into Dizzy's. She smirked and dumped coins from her purse onto Dizzy.

"Thanks for the body, Tremaine."

Greta giggled and walked out of the salon, leaving the sleeping Dizzy on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie paced back and forth, stealing glimpses at her watch. Dizzy had promised to be at the castle an hour ago. She knew how important attending the presentation was for making an impression on the original citizens of Auradon; sure, they loved Dizzy when she was cutting their hair, or styling it, or dying it. To most, though, she was still viewed as just a servant. A VK.

Evie was about to go back inside when she saw Dizzy riding up to the gate on her bike. Evie smiled and rushed to greet her.

"It's about time. I was getting worried."

"Sorry." Dizzy tilted pushed her glasses back up her nose. "Was I late?"

"You sent one of your clients ahead with the message that you'd be here at one. It's now two."

Dizzy rolled her eyes and giggled. "I was super swamped, E."

"Dizzy, practically of the kingdom is here. How could you be busy at the salon?"

"I was cleaning up. Sweeping up hair, mopping up the floors. Guess that my step-aunt rubbed off on me." Dizzy said quickly.

"If you're sure that was all-"

"It was! Come on, let's get inside. I can't wait to meet the new baby!"

Dizzy took Evie's hand and practically pulled her up the stairs and into the castle. Dizzy pushed open the doors to the throne room with a loud boom; startling practically everyone and earning stares. Lumiere cleared his throat and pulled at his jacket.

"Presenting, Lady Evie and Madamoiselle Dizzy." Lumiere announced.

Dizzy and Evie calmly approached the thrones of Mal and Ben and curtsied.

"Can we see him?" Dizzy asked in a whisper.

Mal smiled. "He's right over there in the bassinet."

Evie gasped. "Oh no! I left my present in my room!"

"It's okay, E. My present will be enough for both of us." Dizzy walked over to the bassinet and leaned over to get a look at the new prince. "Oh, he's so cute."

Mal approached Evie and took her arm. "I was worried she wasn't gonna make it."

Evie sighed. "So was I."

"I don't think I've ever seen her this excited."

"Neither have I." Evie said quietly.

"You would think this was her first time seeing him."

Evie turned to Mal. "What did you say?"

"You don't remember? Dizzy would visit me every day in the hospital."

A look of quiet panic spread across Evie's face as she grasped Mal's arm. "Mal, that's not Dizzy."

"What are you talking about?"

"That's not her. She told me outside that she couldn't wait to meet Benny."

"Then who is that?" Mal asked, raising her voice slightly.

"I don't know, I don't know. We just have to get her away from the baby-"

Both girls gasped when they saw Dizzy take out a vial filled with green liquid and pour it onto the baby. As Baby Ben let out a piercing wail and began to writhe, Ben called for the guards to seize Dizzy. Mal rushed over to the bassinet and scooped up Ben in her arms, trying to wipe the potion off of him.

"You're too late! Don't you know that?! I've won!" Dizzy yelled.

Before the entire kingdom, Dizzy dissappeared into a swirling blue mist. As soon as the mist cleared; Gerta was standing where Dizzy had been. The crowd gasped and screamed in horror.

"You!" Greta pointed at Queen Belle. "You married a monster! An animal! No matter what he looks like now, he'll always be an animal!" Greta then pointed at King Ben. "So will you! So will your son!"

Mal looked down at Baby Ben as slowly, but surely, his body began to change. Fur grew from his face, from his legs, from his arms, his ears became pointed and long. His cute little button nose had become a muzzle and his mouth filled with the smallest, sharpest, fangs.

"No!" Mal sobbed. "No, you can't do this!"

"I can't? I just did! Your precious little family is going to regret what it did to mine!"

"Guards! Seize her!" Ben shouted.

Greta panted and started backing up. "A good hunter knows how to get away from danger."

Greta ran over to the glass window and threw herself through it. Everyone rushed to see if the fall had killed her; instead she had landed on the tent that had been set up for the festivies. Greta unhitched a horse from a carriage and took off on it.

Mal panted heavily as she looked down at her crying son; her eyes glowing a dark green. Ben put his arm around her.

"Mal, calm down."

"Calm down?! Look at what she's done to Ben! I want her arrested, I want her-"

Ben turned Mal to face him. "Mal, don't say that! Don't bring yourself to that level. Not again. You're better than that."

Mal's eyes stopped glowing and she sighed deeply, her frantic panting now dissolving into tears. She leaned her head on Ben's shoulder.

"What do we do?" Mal asked.

"We find her. Then, we have her undo the curse." Ben said.

"I wouldn't of given up my magic if it meant preventing something like this." Mal whispered.

"Mal?"

Ben and Mal turned to Evie, who was now standing with Jay and Carlos.

"We're with you, Mal. We'll fix this. Together."

Ben took Mal's hand. "Together?"

Mal nodded slowly and sniffled. "Together."


End file.
